


We need to talk

by stjarna



Series: Writing Prompts / Drabbles / Requests [47]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: All aboard the Pipsy, F/F, Fluff, I Love You, Pipsy, Reunion, aosficnet exchange, long separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: OTP: PIPSY!Written for @sinceresapphire for the Mid-Year Fic Exchange of the AOS Ficnet on Tumblr.Their prompts were:Prompt 1 – Character A moves in with Character B + fluff/domesticallyPrompt 2 – Characters A/B are happily reunited after a long time apart + love confessionsI sort of ish did a combo :)





	We need to talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinceresapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/gifts).



> Big thank you to @dilkirani and @lilsciencequeen for the beta.
> 
> For @sinceresapphire, I hope you like it :)

Daisy walked out of Coulson’s office, the duffle bag with her clothes draped over her shoulder and a confident but maybe slightly smug grin playing on her lips. Coulson had insisted on an immediate briefing as soon as Daisy had stepped foot onto the base. He hadn’t been disappointed with what Daisy had reported.

Now, she couldn’t wait to settle back into her normal life after three months undercover. She walked down the corridor, greeting people in passing. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Piper at the end of the corridor, who seemed to have frozen to the spot in much the same way.

A smile spread across Daisy’s face and suddenly her feet were propelled forward, strutting towards her girlfriend. Part of her wanted to throw her bag to the ground and kiss Piper right then and there, but Piper had never been one for PDA and there was a nervous energy surrounding her that caused Daisy to pause as well.

“Hey,” Daisy said, breathlessly, her lips stretched ear to ear.

“Hey,” Piper muttered quietly, and Daisy could hear the nervous tremor in just the single-syllable word. Piper tucked her hands in her pockets, looking at Daisy like a scared, beaten dog. “We need to talk.”

“What?” Daisy exclaimed in disbelief, her bag sliding off her shoulder. “Are you fucking kidding me?” She gestured behind herself down the corridor, the excitement over finally seeing her girlfriend blown away. “I was undercover at Hydra for _three_ months, at a fucking facility where they did experiments on Inhumans and I could do fucking nothing because I couldn’t blow my cover. I had _zero_ contact with any of my friends, except for Coulson and that was some mumbo-jumbo code like you wouldn’t believe.”

She raised her hands in front of herself, her fingers forming angry claws. “I haven’t had any contact with you—my girlfriend. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. I missed you. I fucking missed you. And—okay, yes, I also missed fucking you. And—and then I come back, _finally_ back, and all I can think of during my briefing with Coulson is ‘I’m about to see Piper again. I’m about to see her again and kiss her and—’ And then—and then—‘We need to talk??’” She yelled the last part out. “Couldn’t you at least have waited a day or so before breaking up with me? And why would you even? I thought things were going great before I left. I thought we were—”

“I love you.”

Daisy stopped, her hands still raised, half gesticulating. “What?”

Piper stared back at her wide-eyed. “I love you.” She shook her head vehemently. “I don’t want to break up.”

Daisy dropped her shoulder, feeling tears of relief pushing to the surface. “Couldn’t you have started with that?” She couldn’t hold back any longer, cupping Piper’s face and pressing a firm kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, before looking at her, a single laugh bubbling to the surface. “Jesus Fucking Christ, Piper.”

Piper placed her hands on Daisy’s hips. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I just—Simmons suggested that I should tell you I wanna talk, though she probably didn’t mean I should say it outright like that but—but I got so nervous and whatever fancy speech I had prepped with her just went out the window.”

Daisy raised her eyebrows. “Simmons suggested—?”

“I love you and I missed you,” Piper continued, seemingly not having heard Daisy’s confused question. “I missed you so much and—and the part about fucking that you mentioned, too, yes, but, but, but—the point is that—that I missed you.” She ran her fingers through her hair, exhaling sharply. “I missed you so much that—that I may or may not have broken into your bunk so I could sleep in your bed, possibly or not grabbing one of your dirty shirts from the laundry basket because it smelled like you.”

Daisy’s expression softened. She pursed her lips, unable to hide a little chuckle. “You broke into my bunk and slept in my bed in my sweaty, stinky t-shirt?”

Piper nodded, her mouth forming a rather pitiful little pout. “Yeah.”

Daisy caressed Piper’s cheeks with her thumbs, before combing her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair. “That’s simultaneously the creepiest and cutest thing you’ve ever done.”

Piper shrugged. “I just wanted to feel close to you.”

“Babe,” Daisy breathed quietly, pressing a kiss to Piper’s lips. “I love you, too.”

Piper’s eyes widened, a big smile appearing on her lips.

Daisy ticked her head to one side. “How ‘bout we go to my bunk and… talk.”

Piper’s lips pulled into a one-sided grin. “Do you mean talk-talk or—because I really do want to talk about something else and—”

Daisy pursed her lips, lifting her shoulders and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. “Maybe a talk-talk/not-talk combo?”

* * *

They lay next to each other, their legs entangled, Daisy’s hand absentmindedly stroking up and down Piper’s arm. “So, how many nights did you break into my bunk?”

Daisy could have sworn she noticed a blush creeping up Piper’s cheeks despite the limited lighting in the room.

“Worked for four nights,” Piper admitted, “then Simmons caught me.”

“Ha!” Daisy laughed out loud, dropping her head back.

Piper shrugged apologetically. “But, after a long lecture about how breaking and entering was bad, she actually sat down with me and we talked and I told her how I missed you and—well—that’s the thing I wanted to talk to you about.”

Daisy’s eyes widened in surprise and she propped herself up on one arm. “Oh?”

Piper began stroking up and down Daisy’s arm, her eyes focussed on what she was doing rather than on Daisy. “She—she suggested—and well, I actually kinda liked the idea and—”

“Piper?” Daisy interrupted her girlfriend’s rambling, cupping Piper’s cheek with one hand.

“Yes?” Piper asked, staring at Daisy doe-eyed.

Daisy grinned. “Spit it out.”

Piper exhaled sharply. “I think we should move in together.”

Daisy’s eyes widened in surprise. She pointed straight down at her mattress. “Like here?”

“Well, that’s one possibility,” Piper replied. “And Simmons pointed out how it seems to be working well for Mack and Elena. But—but she also talked about how nice it is to live off base and how she and Bobbi have more privacy and all that—” She paused, wrinkling her forehead thoughtfully. “I mean actually, she went into a lot more detail than I needed.”

Daisy chuckled. “Yeah, Simmons has no off button when she starts talking about the kinky shit she and Bobbi are into.”

Piper nodded in agreement. “Yeah, apparently.”

Daisy shrugged. “Consider it a rite of passage. You’re officially part of her closest circle of friends now.”

Piper smiled awkwardly. “Well, okay, so—but—what about—?"

Daisy smiled widely. “I like the idea.”

“You do?” Piper’s eyes widened in excitement.

“Yeah.” Daisy bobbed her head. “Have to admit I kinda thought about it, too.”

“You have?”

“Yes,” Daisy repeated firmly. “I had a lot of time to think, remember? Alone. Undercover. Cut off from everyone I love and care about, including my sexy, hot, dorky girlfriend.”

Piper chuckled in embarrassment. “So, we—we’ll move in together?” she asked, a hint of nervousness in her tone.

“Yeah,” Daisy replied confidently.

“Where?”

“Dunno.” Daisy shrugged. “Maybe we’ll start out here in my bunk, seeing how you’re so comfortable here that you have to break in when I’m not around,” she teased, looking at Piper mischievously. “And then we can explore the other option with more privacy for all the kinky shit we’re into.”

Piper pursed her lips. “I don’t think we’re into super kinky shit.”

“Well, not compared to Simmons and Bobbi, but—”

“Simmons had some folders,” Piper blurted out.

Daisy snorted with laughter. “For kinky shit?”

“No, for—for apartment stuff.” Piper playfully slapped Daisy’s arm but couldn’t hide her own amusement.

“Of course she would.” Daisy sighed, stretching out her hand and allowing her fingers to slide up and down Piper’s neck. “Promise me something, Babe?”

“What?” Piper asked, barely above a whisper, not quite able to hide that Daisy’s gentle touch tickled her.

“We’ll be sure to make it _our_ place and not Simmons’,” Daisy requested, grinning one-sidedly.

“Deal.” Piper bobbed her head. “Though I really kinda liked some of her ideas.”

Daisy scoffed. “Yeah, well, she’s an organizational genius and a self-proclaimed style icon. Of course she has some good ideas. Not saying we can’t take her into consideration, just, you know—you and me?”

Piper smiled widely. “I’m 100% on board with that.”

Daisy scooted closer, curling her fingers around the back of Piper’s neck and pulling her in for a tender kiss.

“You know she probably has a folder for kinky shit, too,” Piper remarked when they broke the kiss.

Daisy laughed out loud, dropping her head back. “Should I ask her about it? She’d probably gladly—”

She didn’t get further when Piper pushed her onto her back, rolling on top of her and sealing her lips with her own.


End file.
